Here Comes Alex the Lion
IceAgeForever's Movie Spoof of "Here Comes Peter Cottontail" *Peter Cottontail - Alex (Madagascar) *Seymour S. Sassafras - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *January Q. Irontail - Steele (Balto; 1995) *Montresor - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Antoine - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Colonel Wellington B. Bunny - Diego (Ice Age) *Colonel Bunny's Assistant - Boris (Balto; 1995) *Esmeralda - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Santa Claus - Fa Zhou (Mulan; 1998) *Bonnie Bonnet - 42 (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command; TV Series) *Donna - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) Other casts: *April Valley Rabbits - Various Animals *Mike Chocolate Angelo - Timon (The Lion King) *Leonardo de Bittersweet - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Rooster - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Sleeping Hobo - Cookie (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Spider - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Tommy - Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Sister Sue - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Mom - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Antoine's Girlfriend - Angie (Shark Tale) *Singing Caterpillars - SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fireman - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *2 Boys - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman; 2014) and David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Ghouls - Monsters (Monsters, Inc.) *Family at Table - Miguel and his family (Coco) *Store Owner - Anna (Frozen) *Angry Woman - Fiona (Human; Shrek) Gallery Alex in Madagascar.jpg|Alex as Peter Cottontail Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2561.jpg|Jack Skellington as Seymour S. Sassafras Steele 8.jpg|Steele as January Q. Irontail Plankton-spongebob-squarepants-1.4.jpg|Plankton as Montresor Oscar.jpg|Oscar as Antoine Diego (Ice Age).jpg|Diego as Colonel Wellington B. Bunny Boris (Balto).jpg|Boris as Colonel Bunny's Assistant Gia.jpeg|Gia as Donna Parts: * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 1 - Introduction/Main Titles * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 2 - Diego Choses Alex/"The Easter Bunny Never Sleeps" * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 3 - Steele/The Contest Proposal * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 4 - Diego's Announcement/The Party * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 5 - Steele Cheats * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 6 - "The Easter Bunny Never Sleeps" (Reprise)/Alex Leaves * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 7 - Alex meets Jack Skellington and Oscar * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 8 - "If I Could Only Go Back to Yesterday" * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 9 - Sabotage/Mother's Day * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 10 - 4th of July/"When You Can't Get It All Together" * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 11 - Alex Tries to Give Away His Eggs * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 12 - Halloween/Steele Calls Mother Gothel * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 13 - Alex and Oscar meets Mother Gothel/Plankton Steals the Eggs * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 14 - Alex and Oscar Get the Eggs Back * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 15 - Thanksgiving * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 16 - Christmas Eve * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 17 - Alex meets 42/Steele Steals the Eggs * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 18 - Fa Zhou Gets the Eggs Back * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 19 - Valentine's Day/Alex meets Gia/"Be Mine Today" * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 20 - Steele Turns the Eggs Green * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 21 - "In the Puzzle of Life" * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 22 - St. Patrick's Day/Alex Finally Gives Away His Eggs * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 23 - Alex is Made The Easter Bunny/Finale * Here Comes Alex the Lion Part 24 - End Credits Category:IceAgeForever Category:Here Comes Peter Cottontail Movie Spoofs